


Gladstone fait une fugue

by Melie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, sur le prompt éponyme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladstone fait une fugue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Rien n'est à moi.

Watson se releva lentement, se tenant le dos. Il avait beau lui paraître évident que ce genre de choses s'effectuait plus traditionnellement - et de manière plus confortable - sur un lit, il n'avait jamais la présence d'esprit d'y songer le moment venu. Il reboutonna sa chemise tandis que Holmes s'employait à enfumer la pièce - il faudrait qu'il songe à ouvrir la fenêtre un peu plus souvent.

"A présent, il ne vous reste plus qu'à aller chercher Gladstone."

Watson soupira et ouvrit la porte des quartiers de Holmes, s'attendant à trouver leur chien sur le palier. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

"Avec un peu de chance, il sera encore désorienté par les drogues d'hier, et vous le retrouverez rapidement.  
\- Holmes, cessez vos pitreries, Gladstone est probablement allé fouiner dans la cuisine.  
\- Désolé de vous contredire, très cher Watson, mais il me semble plutôt que Gladstone aura profité de nos ébats pour s'offrir une petite fugue.  
\- Et comment pourriez-vous le savoir ?  
\- Mrs. Hudson est partie faire quelques courses comme à son habitude et aura laissé la porte entrouverte, ou tout du moins ne l'aura pas suffisamment bien fermée.  
\- Et pourquoi donc aurait-elle agi ainsi ?  
\- Parce qu'elle sait que nous sommes tous deux à demeure et que Gladstone ne quitte ordinairement pas cette pièce. De plus, elle est partie assez chargée et avec l'intention de revenir de même.  
\- Ce qui signifie que Gladstone est présentement à la rue, soupira Watson.  
\- En effet. Vous le trouverez très probablement à la boucherie où Mrs. Hudson trouve ordinairement ses abats, s'il a retrouvé son flair depuis la semaine dernière.  
\- Très bien... j'imagine que je vous n'allez pas m'accompagner dans mes recherches ?  
\- Eh bien, Watson, vous êtes plus habillé que moi."

C'était un fait.

"De plus, c'est vous qui avez refusé que je drogue Gladstone le temps de notre petit interlude, préférant lui faire quitter la pièce.  
\- Étant donné tout ce que vous faîtes subir à ce pauvre chien...  
\- Ce qui est évidemment bien pire que de le laisser dehors.  
\- La boucherie, vous dîtes ?  
\- C'est par là que je commencerais..."

Watson poussa un nouveau soupir, prit son chapeau et sa cane, puis sortit, non sans lancer un dernier regard furieux à Holmes, lequel haussa les épaules, avant de se replonger dans l'expérience que l'arrivée de son compagnon l'avait fait quitter quelques temps plus tôt.

Un détail à la fenêtre le fit sourire, et il eût une petite pensée pleine de sympathie pour son colocataire. Ce dernier ne se souviendrait certainement de l'averse tombée alors qu'ils étaient tous deux très occupés qu'en découvrant Gladstone et l'état de son pelage.

FIN.


End file.
